DBZ FF The Kuro Saga
by Rowzdower
Summary: Original Character Kuro meets the Z fighters.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 15 years since the demise of Kid Buu. Peace and tranquility have reigned since Buu's reign of terror. Oblivious to the fact that Goku was actually the one who saved them all, people go on about their lives as though the world had never been in danger. The death of King Furry triggered worldwide elections, as the King had left no heirs. People from everywhere participated, from South City to Penguin Village. Candidates emerged from everywhere, and vanished just as quickly as they appeared on the world stage. Many political careers were ruined after the surfacing of many dirty pictures. The Satan City Scandal is what this affair came to be known as. Apparently, many of the candidates were celebrating their newfound fame by..., oh, I am sorry please forgive the author, for he tends to ramble. Now, getting back to our story...

The eventual winner of the election did not enter it until begged to by the population. Amidst much confetti and fanfare, the victor climbed the stairs to the speech podium. "Fellow citizens, it is I, your savior, HERCULE! AHAHAHAHHA! Yes I am now your new, freely elected president!" At this the crowd erupted in a mighty show of affection. "HERCULE! HERCULE! HERCULE!", the crowd chanted.

"That guy just never gets sick of himself, does he?"  
>"Oh, let him have his fun Krillin, could you imagine me up there?<br>"Haha," laughed Krillin," You'd probably be stuffing your face when it was time for the speech!"  
>"What are you talking about? I only eat when I'm hungry.", Goku said, while he gulped down a whole chicken leg in one bite.<br>"Yea but you're always hungry!", Krillin joked.  
>"HEY! Hurry up midget dude!", some hippy looking guy said.<p>

Goku and Krillin happened to be getting food from the huge buffet table. It featured many courses from around the world. It even had a special section devoted specifically to desserts at the end of the table. There were humongous bowls of rice, and noodles. Next came the main dishes: curry, sushi, fish, steak, with a giant roast pig in the middle of these dishes. There was also a fruit and vegetable section including salads. A few meters to the right of the buffet, a giant chocolate cake towered on its own table, more like a pedestal than a table, it was. Fudge oozed down the sides of it, while at the top, stood a chocolate, caramel-filled statue of Hercule. Goku was currently trying to eat the three drumsticks in his hand and balance his twenty plates of food at the same time.

"Wow! Look at the size of that cake!", Goku said as his eyes gazed in wonderment.  
>"Move it baldy, before the guy with the hair eats everything!", the hippy said.<br>Krillin wiggled his nose and muttered, "Ungrateful idiot."

Krillin followed Goku down the length of the table. Suddenly there was a commotion near the pies section.

"He's eating all the pies! Noooooo! I wanted the Lemon marangue!", sobbed some distant woman's voice.  
>"Hey Buu, leave some for the rest of the people, ok buddy?" Krillin said as he walked up to Fat Buu.<br>"Yea Buu, just wait till they serve that cake over there!" Goku chimed.  
>Buu smiled and said, "Pies soooo good and sweet! Me can't help it!"<p>

Just then, Buu's pet dog, Bee, ran up and started barking.  
>"Uh oh, Bee hungry, have to feed now! Bye!"<br>Buu then picked up Bee and flew off to God knows where.  
>"Huh...well lets go find Chi Chi and the others.", Krillin said.<br>"Yeah, I wonder if Bulma and Vegeta are here yet?", asked Goku.  
>"I think I see them, Goku. I would recognize Vegeta's hair anywhere.", snickered Krillin.<br>"Haha, yeah, let's go say hi, maybe they will have more food...", at this Goku's eyes glazed over and his mouth started watering.  
>"Sigh, you haven't even started eating your food yet. Looks like Chi Chi found them before us. Hey everybody!", yelled Krillin as they walked up.<p>

The whole DBZ gang was there. Android 18 came up to Krillin and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Krillin's daughter Marron was now eighteen, while her father had gray hair and a mustache. Android 18 had cut her hair short and looking only slightly older after fifteen years. Chi Chi was standing by her father the Ox King, who had gotten gray by now, but he was still cheerful. Chi Chi showed a few wrinkles but still retained her natural beauty. Gohan and Videl were there with Goten (who had brought a nice looking girl with him). Goten was 23 years old now. He was a very eligible bachelor and he knew it. He dated frequently and was so distracted by girls that he never got much training time in. Goku's granddaughter, Pan, was standing by her mother. She was 18 and had inherited her grandfathers' love of fighting. She was in good shape, fit but not overly muscular, and had blossomed into a young woman. She would often get made fun of for behaving like a boy. Those who made fun of her usually wound up knocked out. Inside her, there was a yearning to find a mate suitable for marriage. While training, she usually daydreamed of her wedding day and the perfect man that would be hers forever. Unfortunately, she trained so much she never had much time to meet boys. Even if she had had the time, none of them would have lived up to her idea of "the perfect man". Gohan and Videl were now middle aged. Gohan was now a professor at Dragonford University. The couple still kept up their Great Saiyaman activities and fought crime all around Capitol City.

Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bura were all standing together. Bulma had aged but still showed no gray. She was now president of Capsule Corp., since her father had retired. Most of her time was spent meeting with important people and grooming her son for the eventual presidency. Vegeta looked the same as ever. Saiyins are slow agers. He still trained but now took his fatherly duties more seriously. He looked after Bura most of all and did not take kindly to any of Bura's suitors. He thought them all "weak earthlings after his daughters wealth and beauty.", and he was right. Trunks was 24 and more concerned with his responsibilities as CEO of Capsule Corp. than with the martial arts or girls. He was always busy but still found time to hang out with his friend Goten. As for Bura, she could fly and had a power level above the average earthlings, but showed no desire to embrace her Saiyin heritage, unless it was the title of "Princess of the Saiyins." She was more feminine than Pan was, but still had a tomboyish streak too her. She dated here and there but could never find the right boy. She brought home suitors but they were all after her money or sex. She wished she could find a man that would treat her like the princess that she was, rather than just a meal ticket or booty call. Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu, Oolong and Puar rounded out the group. Piccolo and Uub were not there. They were at Kami's Lookout.

They were all talking about old times, when Vegeta said, "Quiet. Our new "president" is being sworn in."

They all turned their attention to the stage, except for Goku who kept eating...They saw a little old anthropomorphic dog, clothed in judge's robes make his way towards Hercule. The crowd grew quiet. Only Goku's munching could be heard. The old dog scratched his head. He seemed to be shedding. Dog hair was flying everywhere.

Hercule leaned over and said, "Hey, uhh, do ya mind not scratching so much? This suit cost me 10,000 zeni. I don't want to take it to the dry cleaners on my inauguration day."  
>"Of course," replied the old dog, "Just let me put on my spectacles and we can proceed."<p>

Hercule was quivering with anticipation. "Hot damn I'm THE president of the world!", he thought to himself, "If only my dear old granny was alive to see me now."  
>"Please raise your right hand. Repeat after me.", the dog commanded, "I, Hercule Pogi Satan..."<br>"Pogi! Videl I didn't know your dad's middle name was...", Gohan never finished his sentence because of a punch to the stomach from his wife.  
>"I, Hercule Pogi Satan..."<p>

This was the last thing Hercule ever said.

**************************************** ****************************

Well, one chapter down, who knows how many to go?  
>Please comment. Constructive Criticism welcome, as well as compliments.<p>

What will happen to Hercule?  
>Will Goku ever finish his food?<br>Did the hippy guy ever get something to eat?

Find out in the next chapter. Signing off for now.


	2. Chapter 2

A shot rang out. BANG! No one quite knew where the shooter was, but it was clear that Hercule, the President of the World, was now dead before he had even been sworn in. It was a grizzly scene. Hercule had been shot in the head. Brains splattered over all those who were near. The old judge stood there, wide-eyed. He was covered in blood spatter. The people in the crowd flew in all directions, fearing more bullets. There would be only one shot though. This was not some lone wolf terrorist run amok. This event had been planned out long before, by players hiding in the shadows...

Five minutes earlier, in one of the many skyscrapers in Capitol City...

"Target sighted, standby for further orders.", said a woman's voice over a radio. Static followed.

Sweat dripped into his eyes. He had been training for this moment for six months; ever since the old King's health had started failing. He had been chosen to pull the trigger. Now the moment was finally upon him. Would he miss? Z fighters were known to be in the crowd. They could conceivably find him and make him pay for his actions. Then the whole plot would blow up in the conspirators faces. The Furry line had reigned uninterrupted as King of Earth for thousands of years. Now, for the first time, there would be no King Furry. Some speculated that the first King Furry had used the dragon balls to wish for power and authority all those years ago. The last King was so kind hearted, that he insisted on free elections after his death. This was not pleasing to all ears in the room. There were officials who had worked loyally for King Furry for a very long time and felt that they should be named the new King by official decree. These elements within the royal government now plotted to take the throne by force. They were radical, ambitious, and crazy enough to think that the Z fighters would stand idly by as their coup unfolded. This was a momentous event in history. The gunman thought how history would remember him. If he got away after the assassination, he would've achieved his mission. He would live comfortably on the money he had been promised. Of course, he would have to live in relative seclusion, but he could assume another identity easy enough somewhere in the world. If he was caught, well, life would not be so easy.

The radio voice interrupted his thoughts, "Confirm visual, Corporal Kuro."

Kuro looked down the sights on his sniper rifle. He was a good half-mile away. A lovely park was in between Kuro's nest and the stage. The crosshairs came to rest in between Hercules eyes. For a moment, Hercule seemed to be looking right at Kuro. It couldn't be however, Kuro was too far away.

"Visual confirmed.", Kuro said. He knew what the voice would say next.  
>"The General has given the order. Proceed.", the voice sounded even more cold and unemotional than before.<br>"Firing.", Kuro pulled the trigger.

Kuro heard distant shouts amid the general commotion. He had to quickly escape before the Z fighters found him. Video had been shown to him of these seemingly super human warriors. They could move around so fast that they might find the assassin in a matter of seconds. Kuro's only hope of escape was to hide his own power level. This would be easy enough as his power level was only 60. However, someone carrying a sniper rifle and equipment on his back might be suspicious. The conspirators had planned for this. There was a nearby sewer that lead from the inner city to a ditch in the country about five miles outside of town. It would be therefore possible to escape undetected in the underground sewer. There was an entrance to the sewer in the basement of the building he was in. Kuro would have to use a rope to quickly slide down the elevator shaft. He strapped his rifle to his back and took off.

Meanwhile, at the tragic scene of the stage, Videl was crying over her dead father's body. The shot had come out of knowhere. Not even Goku knew exactly where the shot originated, but he knew the general direction. The Z fighters had to secure the scene first before going to look for the assassin. By the time things had some semblance of order, Kuro was already opening the hatch to the sewer.

"Hurry, we have to split up and search each of those buildings to the west!", Goku commanded. It just so happened he would be the one searching Kuro's building. Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, and Chiatzu would keep on eye on anyone coming out of the buildings.

Goku used his instant transmission technique to quickly search the building. He also heightened his senses to search for any power levels in the building. Goku was so aware at this point that he could sense every living being in the building even the rats. Kuro had his power level completely hidden. It was very close to zero. Great concentration was required to keep his breathing and heartbeat to a minimum. Huge strains were being put on his body as he was crawling through the sewer, but not too fast as to send out an energy signature. All in all, his power level was around what a rat's power level would feel like. Goku could of course, sense Kuro's power level down in the sewer. Goku thought that this assassin would have no Ki training and assumed it was some small animal. He thought the criminal likely to be running down the stairs or in the elevator. This was also anticipated by the conspirators. Kuro had left a remote Ki beacon in one of the elevators. This technology had only recently been developed but aided Kuro's escape greatly. Kuro remotely activated the beacon once he had gotten to the sewer. It started eminating energy slowly. Goku picked up on it. It grew from a power level of 0.01 to 0.5, then to 1 and 5, around what a normal human's power level would be. Goku zapped to the elevator and pushed open the doors. What he saw surprised him greatly. A black cylinder about a meter in heighth stood in the middle of the elevator. An open capsule lay next to it, indicating that it had been transported via capsule. Goku now knew that something big was going on. Something that would affect everyone. The machine started to emit a beeping noise. Goku thought it was going to self-destruct. It was actually emitting hypersonic frequencies designed to knock out anyone who came across it. Goku's head ached horribly and he collapsed outside the elevator. He would never get a chance to search the sewers.

Kuro kept crawling through the muck. Rats nipped at his skin. In order to keep himself sane, he thought of himself in his new mountain retreat, surrounded by beautiful forest and mountains; and of the big breasted maids that would serve him. Kuro got a slight nosebleed as he thought this but kept moving. A few hours later, Kuro saw daylight. Kuro emerged from the sewers dirty, but victorious. Dusk had set in. He saw his getaway car nearby. Kuro smiled and greeted the driver.

"Hey babe.", he said to the golden haired driver.  
>"Hey yourself, phew you stink.", she remarked.<br>"You try crawling through the sewers someday. I'm sure you'll like it.", Kuro said dryly as he approached the car.  
>"Put your rifle and equipment in the back seat, but don't get in yet. I don't want all that muck on my seats. Why don't you go to the river and clean up a bit.", the woman purred.<br>"Well, all right, but those Z fighters are probably out looking for me still.", Kuro said as he walked toward the riverbank.  
>"Oh no dear, our scouts report that they have all gone home to mourn the passing of Hercule. You were in that sewer a while and I guess they didn't think to look in the sewer. Hehehe! It is such a small sewer hole. I'm surprised you managed to fit. They must've thought no one would dare attempt to make their escape through that tight hole.", she chirped.<br>"That's what you said the other night, wasn't it? Except it wasn't about me fitting into a sewer, it was me fitting into something else.", Kuro looked back and said.  
>"Hush, boy. Now go take a bath you dirty dog."<p>

Kuro silently obeyed. As he walked to the edge of the water, the woman pulled out a strange pistol and shot him in the back. The pistol shot the same hypersonic waves that had knocked Goku unconscious. Kuro fell in the river and floated downstream. The blonde then jumped in her car and sped off. She had reports to give to the general, and a promotion to accept.

**************************************** ****************************

Such is the way of evil people. Never trust a thief and certainly never trust a hot chick. Especially if she's black ops!

The story is starting to pick up now. Some people are making a power grab. Their master plan will all be described in the next chapter.

Well, now that Chapter 2 is out, I can start drawing some scenes from this saga. Then its on to Chapter 3. Check out the pics from this saga in my album. And please, please comment!

Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

As Kuro floated down the river, Goku was still contemplating what had happened that fateful day...

"That black machine must've knocked me out somehow.", thought Goku to himself. "It was also a decoy. I wonder how the killer got away..."  
>"Oh! Goku! You're awake! Thank Kami you aren't in a coma.", Chi-Chi cried.<p>

Chi-Chi embraced him so hard that even Goku found it difficult to breathe. Goku was lying on a couch in Bulma's house. It was now 2:00 AM. The whole gang had decided to bunk at Bulma's place just in case the killer, or killers, wanted to assassinate any of them too. They had been watching the news all day. Numerous theories had sprung up about the true identity of the killer and the plot's origins. Some believed that it was some old opponent of Hercule that was still bitter about losing to Hercule. Others thought it was the work of a lone madman, seeking attention. The public demanded revenge for this atrocious act and they got it. After the murder of Hercule, a man called General Shenko held a press conference. There was a huge crowd of reporters in the room. Of course, they had all been searched beforehand. The meeting was also being held indoors. Guards lined the entire room. General Shenko walked up to the podium as cameras began flashing.

"Fellow citizens of Earth, this is a grave day. President Hercule is dead. Hercule, the savior of the whole world, has been taken from us by a most devious assassin. When called upon by the people, he answered that call. Without hesitation, and with steadfast determination, he stood ready to lead our civilization to new heights. Now, all that is lost. Let us take a moment to honor this great man."

The audience all followed Shenko's example and bowed their heads in respect.

"Now then, we will not let this reprehensible act go unpunished. The Royal Military, in conjunction, with local authorites, have begun operations to find and prosecute this devil. Anyone with a criminal record, will immediately be taken into custody for questioning. The crime scene has been roped off and is now under official investigation. The surrounding buildings are also being searched by our best men. No details regarding this investigation will be released to the general public until the killer is apprehended. In the meantime, the world still needs a leader. It is at this time that I must announce I am now your new leader!"

The whole crowd gasped and started asking questions rather loudly.

"Quiet, quiet, my dear friends! Elections cannot now be held with an assassin out there. The law states that in the event of a death of the King or President, and if no heirs are present, the next highest ranked person must assume power until a new leader is found. As Supreme General of the Royal Army, that responsibility falls to me. I promise I will only be a temporary leader until the killer is brought to justice. Then, I will gladly hand over the reigns of leadership to the next freely elected President. Right now though, you may call me, First Consul Shenko.  
>Good evening and may Hercule's spirit rest easy tonight."<p>

And with that, the good general made his exit. He ignored all the clamoring reporters and stepped off stage. He was sweating something fierce, and demanded a scotch on the rocks to calm his nerves. His guards escorted him to his new Presidential office. There, he awaited the arrival of his Lieutenant, soon to be Second Consul, Lily.

Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi had been joined by Bulma and Vegeta. They were watching the rerun of the press conference in order to fill in the previously unconscious Goku.

"I'm sick of looking at this fool", Vegeta said, "Change the channel or something."  
>"Well, he wasn't joking when he said he was going to find the culprit. Have you seen all the police outside?", remarked Bulma.<br>"Yeah they really are cracking down. You'd think they would've already found him by now with all that manpower.", said Chi-Chi.  
>"I should've found him.", said Goku bitterly, "Who knows where he is now. I'm certain he was in the building that I was searching. Vegeta were there any of those strange devices in any of the other buildings?"<br>"No, Kakarot. I've already guessed what you're thinking. That black cylinder was planted there in order to lead anyone who came in that place away from the killer. He obviously knew we would be there and that we would be aware of any power levels in the building. If I was in that building I wouldn't have been tricked by such a machine."  
>"Shut up Vegeta. You're such a jerk. Whoever the killer was has some interesting technology. I wish I could've gotten my hands on it. After it knocked you out, Goku, it self-destructed. If you were a normal guy, you'd be dead now.", said Bulma.<br>"How are Gohan and Videl doing?", asked Goku.  
>"They have been alone together ever since we got here. Poor Videl, we can still wish Hercule back with the dragon balls, but to see your own father killed like that right in front of you...", Chi-Chi said.<p>

With this, Bulma wished them both good night. They all went to sleep, all except Goku, who couldn't stop thinking about how he had been tricked.

Back at General Headquarters, the First Consul had been informed he had a visitor...

"Lieutenant Lily here to see you sir, shall I send her in?", asked the foot soldier.  
>"At once, fool!", ordered Shenko.<p>

The soldier went out. Shortly thereafter, Lieutenant Lily came in. She saluted the General and sat down. She couldn't stop smirking.

"Well? Stop smirking and tell me what happened. We can talk freely in here.", said the General.  
>"You saw what happened, sir. Hercule caught a bullet with his head.", Lily said sarcastically.<br>"Bah, tell me something useful...bitch."

Lily didn't mind being called bitch. In fact, it made her even more energetic.

"Kuro assassinated Hercule at 1600 hours with a standard issue sniper rifle. He entered the sewers at 1601 hours. At 1935 hours, Kuro emerged from the sewers and met yours truly." Lily winked and, after giggling, continued, "1937 hours, Lt. Lily incapacitated Corporal Kuro with a silenced 10 mm pistol. Then from 2000 hours, to 0100 hours, Lt. Lily celebrated mission accomplished at some local bars and then drove here, quite carefully I might add, to report in...sir."  
>"Drinking on duty...tsk, tsk, tsk, Lieutenant. Normally, I would reprimand you for that, but considering your efforts and superior level of talent, I instead award you the title of Second Consul Lily. You will begin your new duties tomorrow at 0600 hours, is that clear?"<br>"Sir, yes sir! Um...aren't you forgetting something?", Lily held out her hand.  
>"Ahh, yes, the extra compensation to keep quiet about this. Here you are," Shenko handed 10,000,000 zeni to Lily and said, "Now get out of here. I have to get some sleep for tomorrow. Oh, uh, one more thing Lieutenant, you are sure Kuro's body will never be found right? If the killer is never found I will never have to give up my power."<br>"Yes sir, I watched him float down the river. He went into some rocky rapids and bashed his head on a few rocks. If the bullet didn't kill him, the river did.  
>"Good, very good. Dismissed."<p>

Lily stood up and saluted. She left thinking of how best to spend her money. Booze, boys, and beaches were the top things on her mind. She had lied to Shenko about killing Kuro. The initial orders were to kill Kuro on the spot and dump him in the river known for its brutal rapids and sharp rocks. She couldn't bring herself to actually shoot her former lover and merely stunned him instead. She figured the river would do the rest...

Now, as General Shenko slept soundly, Kuro, battered and bruised, washed up on a distant shore.

Kuro slowly came to. He felt like he had drank too much tequila the night before. He layed there in the muddy sand for a while before trying to sit up. When he did finally get up he felt woozy. Kuro just then remembered what had happened. It seemed so long ago. He might as well have been a different person now. What was he going to do? His first thoughts were to turn in General Shenko as the mastermind behind the plot. Would anyone believe him? He doubted it. Kuro had no proof. His public identity had long been erased as he was part of the Black Ops branch of the military. He had no family left in the world. Even if they did believe Kuro and arrested Shenko, Kuro would likely be put to death himself since he had pulled the trigger. They would ask, "Why didn't you tell us before. It doesn't look like you cared whether Hercule died or not." This would've been the truth. Kuro really didn't care about Hercule. Now all he cared about was revenge, but he couldn't do it himself. He had one advantage; no one knew that he was the killer. Kuro assumed Shenko would not make the public aware about what really happened and that meant Kuro would definitely not be mentioned. Kuro had only one hope; the Z fighers.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was rising. Kuro walked along the beach and looked out at the beautiful ocean, reflecting the sun's light. Kuro's head had some bruises and lumps on it. His body was covered in cuts, scratches and blood. His clothes had been ripped to shreds. Anyone who saw him now might've thought he had just gotten back from a war, which wouldn't be too far from the truth. Now, he had to find the Z fighters. They were the only one's who were strong enough to take Shenko down. But how would he enlist their help? He could never tell them that he was the killer. He started to recollect all the tape he had been shown of them in the briefings...

Most of the tapes showed them at the World Martial Arts Tournament. They had amazing powers. Kuro had watched Goku grow up in about an hour's worth of film. The instructor told them that these fighters were untrustworthy ruffians who went around abusing their exceptional strength by robbing people. His fellow students believed every lie the teacher told them. As for Kuro, he wasn't so sure. He watched as the innocent, young Goku won fight after fight. Goku's fight against King Piccolo impressed Kuro and he thought if it wasn't for Goku, we would still be under the thumb of that green tyrant. The instructor countered this by saying that the Royal Army was more than capable of arresting King Piccolo and that much unnecessary destruction was caused by Goku stepping in. Next, Kuro saw Goku and his friends fight in the next World Tournament. This time, Goku, met Piccolo Jr. in the finals. Kuro couldn't believe the way that Goku had won that match. Goku had used his ki to propel his limp body straight into Piccolo. After this tournament, it was decided that for the safety of the populace there would no longer be a World Martial Arts Tournament. A shorter film then followed. It contained the few moments that the Z fighters were caught on camera in more recent years. Kuro also saw Nappa and Vegeta briefly. After the Saiyins were defeated, the Z fighters were not to be seen until Cell and the androids showed up. The Cell games displayed much of the power that these superhuman fighters wielded. The resurrected World Martial Arts Tournament featured the Z fighters yet again, although this time, they were not as destructive as the older tournaments. The memories of Buu had been wished away by the Eternal Dragon and thus, no film existed from the time Buu was one Earth, as if it had never happened.

Kuro then realized where he might meet the Z fighters. He would have to go to the next World Martial Arts Tournament which was only a few days away. Hercule was going to give away his championship belt to whoever won since he was going to retire. Kuro now felt a twinge of regret but kept pressing forward to a nearby coastal village. In the village, people looked at him like he was a zombie. He was starting to get angry at all the people staring at him. He finally found a doctor's office. It was a small outfit, but the doctor was good and soon had tended to all of Kuro's wounds. The doctor asked him what had happened to him. Kuro said that he was fishing in the river and that a big fish had pulled him in. The doctor found this answer satisfactory and gave him some clean clothes, free of charge. He thanked the kindly doctor and promised to come back and pay him some day. Kuro, now free of the stares of people, purchased a train ticket to Capitol City, the site of the Tournament.

Capitol City was a day away. Kuro passed the time by thinking about his former army comrades and the best way to get back at them.

General Shenko was 50 years old, but didn't look it thanks to his training. Ever since King Piccolo had taken over the world, the military started to try to figure out how these warriors used their power. Shenko was jealous of their power and, without consulting the King, ordered secret underground bunkers constructed in the barren arctic regions of the world. Here, Shenko studied the ways of ki energy. He gradually built up his power level and also learned how to conceal it to avoid detection by the Z fighters. His power level was currently at 500, very good for a human. He was generally a coward though, and ordered his men to their deaths instead of facing any of the formidable villains himself. He watched as Cell obliterated his entire army, and his only thought was, "Now I have to conscript more soldiers. What a pity."

Lt. Lily was as old as Kuro but had joined the army at the early age of 4 years old. She had been left there by her forgotten parents. Shenko took her in and raised her as his own daughter. This meant that she received the same advanced training that Shenko had. She had raised her power level to 250. She was on track to surpass Shenko once she got to his age. Lily had spotted Kuro training when he was still a grunt. She often watched him and grew infatuated with him. Lily was not one to wait around and she went after him. In order to keep him close to her, she personally referred him to the Black Ops program. Of course, General Shenko saw this as a good opportunity to get a patsy for his grand scheme. Lily did not know of his scheme until later, but her loyalties lay primarily with Shenko. She could always find some other boy.

Due to the secretive nature of the program, only three others were admitted. Kuro was one. The other two were Sargent Moorehead and Specialist Anquan with power levels of 120 and 90 respectively. Sgt. Moorehead used drugs and while high, would often go on killing sprees in remote jungle or desert areas. Specialist Anquan had no morals. He had developed a special power that could turn himself invisible. He used his ki to to warp light around himself. This came at a cost, as it took away his ability to perform ki attacks. His playground was in dense urban regions. He would sneak into slums and murder people one by one with his combat knife, undetected. When Kuro thought of these people he shuddered in disgust. "What a fool I was to trust these bastards...", he thought, "All I cared about was myself."  
>Tired and fatigued, Kuro fell asleep as the countryside rolled by.<p>

The next day, Kuro awoke just as the train arrived. The first thing he noticed was the increased military presence. He went to the site of the tournament and looked around for the Z fighters. Many fighters had come from around the world, about 1,000 all told. They all wanted to be the first to hold up Hercule's belt. Kuro didn't actually want to fight in the tournament. If he did, his face would most likely be seen by Shenko. Kuro searched the training rooms first. None of the Z fighters were there. Then he stealthily made his way to the ringside area. There were a few fighters and fans there but it was mostly empty. Kuro then went to the cafeteria. There he saw Goku chowing down. He looked on in astonishment as Goku gulped down plate after plate of food. Right next to him were his Saiyin comrades; Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan.

"How should I approach them?", Kuro thought. He chewed at his nails as he grew more nervous with each step towards them. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl he bumped into on his way over to the Saiyins. He had spilled her food.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", said the girl.

She had his back to him, and as she turned around to face him, time went into slow-motion. Everything became fuzzy to Kuro except for the beautiful girl before him. Birds chirped, bells rung, and his pants grew a little tighter. She had long blue hair and wore a tight red leather outfit that left little to the imagination. Yes, it was Bra, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, Princess of the Saiyins. Kuro usually didn't fall for girls so fast, but cupid had shot his arrow and it was too late for him.

"I'm extremely sorry, miss. Please, allow me to make it up to you by replacing your food.", Kuro said.  
>"Hmm, ok. I'll have to go with you though, as I have very particular tastes.", Bra said with dignity.<br>"Very well."

Bra led the way and Kuro followed slightly behind her, taking glances at Bra's behind. "Look at how her hair flows so elegantly down her back, right down to her finely shaped behind.", Kuro thought to himself. All of a sudden Kuro had forgotten about the Z fighters and now only thought of how to get this girl's phone number. Bra told him what to get and he gradually filled up a few plates of food. He himself only got one plate and wondered how this girl could eat so much. He gave her the food and with a wave of her hand started to head back to her table.

"Wait! uh...", Kuro weakly said.  
>"Huh?", said Bra.<br>"Well, uh, are you, um, that is to say...seeing anybody?" Kuro managed to stammer out.  
>"You just spilled my food, now you're asking me out?", Bra said with a quizzical look.<br>"Well, yeah, I am.", Kuro said with a smile. He looked at her expectantly.  
>"I don't know...a girl has to be careful these days...", Bra said, "but, I know how to take care of myself. What's your name?"<br>"Kuro. Kuro Haiwado. And may I ask the same question of you miss?" Kuro was turning on all his charm.  
>"Haha! My name's Bra Briefs. I'll write down my number...here it is. Now I have to get back to my dad. Bye!"<p>

Bra then walked off. Kuro made for the exit, but he watched from afar and watched where Bra sat down. Incredibly enough, she sat down right next to the guy with the vegetable looking hair.

"Oh, crap, what have I gotten myself into. That guy is going to kill me.", Kuro thought. Then he realized that by dating Bra he could get in good with the Z fighters without having to tell them that he was the one that killed Hercule. He would also get to date one of the most beautiful and richest girls in the world.


End file.
